A THIN LINE between love and hate
by Yaoifan01
Summary: Even though they fought a lot, and they hardly agreed with each other, England still cared about America, even if he pretended he didn’t. When Alfred needs him the most, will he be there? Alfred/Arthur
1. Lonelyness

**A thin line between love and hate**

(Title likely to change)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers was created by Hidekaz Himaruya. Meaning, I don't own it. This is a fan work made by fans for the fans, but the ideas for this fanfiction are mine. So no stealing! Even if I did steal the characters :P

**Summary**: Even though they fought a lot, and they hardly agreed with each other, England still cared about America, even if he pretended he didn't. When Alfred needs him the most, will he be there? Alfred/Arthur

**Parings:** Uk/Us but its still too early to tell.

**Rated T:** For action, violence, cussing, angst. I don't care how old you are, just keep in mind that this is made for mature audiences by me (and mostly for my own enjoyment) and will have no boundaries what so ever.

**Other Notes:** For once this isnt AU. But maybe Ill make one later on. I did try to make every one IC. Anyways, thank you for choosing this story and I hope you enjoy the show!

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Lonely night_:

* * *

Alfred didn't remember when he was born, or how he was even created. But then… not even humans remembered that sort of thing.

The earliest memory he had was the night when the stars sparkled like fireflies, he remembered the surprising happiness when first looked around and saw the naked earth around him. The glowing trees, the bushes, and the warm soil. It was dreadfully chilly and his skin pricked with goose bumps.

He wrapped his arms around his knees trying to keep warm, more then happiness and joy; he felt a ping of loneliness. He somehow sensed the warmth of the living all around him, the birds, the deer, and the insects…even the humans building houses by the sea. How he knew these things, he didn't know.

He just knew.

However, he didn't feel anyone like him. Maybe he was the only one? No, that couldn't be right. Even though he was small, Alfred felt the sudden urgency to go to the sea…to where the humans were.

That's where he belonged. Maybe there was someone like him there. Maybe he won't be alone anymore.

Maybe.

**-Present day-**

"ALRIGHT! Today we are going to discuss the importance of world hunger!" America stood tall with his uniform on, he was in the front of the class, ready to lead with an iron fist, or so he thought.

"W-wait a minute you brute!" England slammed his hands hard on the table. "Who made you boss again?"

"Its only common knowledge England," Alfred blinked innocently behind his glasses. "America rules!"

"I agree." Japan added again, nodding his head in approval.

"I have a feeling half the time you don't know what you're agreeing to." Switzerland sighed, he was exhausted from telling Japan to have his own opinion, for once.

"I agree," Japan said again.

"Anyways America, continue. We can at least hear what you have to say…no matter how crazy it may be."

"Although," France added, even though it was a basic meeting, he looked remarkably fashionable today. "You really should worry about your own affairs, Little bro. Your unemployment rate is despicable really."

"Jeez France have some faith in me. Ok I have created blue prints for an amazing invention that will make food LITERLY fall from the sky! I call it a 'machine-that-makes food-fall-from-sky-thingamajig.'

"How creative~" Russia smiled clapping his hand in delight.

"YOU bloody fool! You took that idea from a children's movie!!" England snapped, and grabbed America's necktie, he was holding back punching him in the head, but the punch might get America's stubborn _-UNGRATEFUL-_ head out of his arse!

"Actually its children's book gone movie." China added. "It's quite popular in my country."

"What no way! Really? I can't believe it." Alfred pushed England aside to scan over his blueprints. "They stole MY idea!"

"I'm surrounded by fools!" Germany stammered. He buried his head in his hands and gave a heartily sigh. Everyone stared at him for a moment then began arguing with each other again. "God I hate these meetings! We never get anything done."

"Don't worry Germany! Maybe you're hungry? I'm always grumpy when I'm hungry. Pasta?" Italy, who conveniently had a nice steaming bowl of spaghetti, shoved some in the direction of a disheartened Ludwig.

"No thanks. Maybe later."

"Anyways, how much is this going to cost us America?" Ivan stared at Alfred who was breaking down from his cold stare. Russia had this natural ability to creep the hell out of people.

"Um, I'm glad you asked Russia. That was my next point. In order to get this whole thing started up I'm going to need every one to _–generously-_ contribute."

"Not that I would give you a dime, but how much are you talking about here?" England pouted, folding his arms, sitting down back into his seat.

"Uh," America wiped the sweat from his brow with his uniform sleeve. "About…17 Billon each…"

"17 Billion!" everyone screeched, face filled with pure horror and mouths open.

"Have you bumped your head America? We don't have much to give thanks to you and your recession, it affected the whole world you know. And you think you would have learned with the great depression." England screeched, he was at a loss on how America can be so demanding and blunt.

"I'm going to have to agree with England," China said solemnly. "Even though we are doing ok at the moment we still don't have much to give. My apologies."

"You're full of Lies!" Alfred yelled as England jumped up and proceeded throw anything he could get his hands on, a flying pencil managed to smack Alfred upside the head for his stubbornness.

"I understand I guess…But how do you expect any change if your not willing to make things happen." At that second it felt as if a train ran full speed into Alfred's skull. It took him by surprise and the whole room started spinning.

_What's happening to me?_ Alfred shook it off.

"Alright. Let's talk about other things," He walked to the chalkboard, the throbbing pain persisted in his skull. He placed the white piece of chalk on the board, his hands where shaking, he wanted to say something…but what was it? "I was thinking…" Alfred gasped; his mouth was unbearably dry…

"America? Is everything alright?" France was the first to know something was wrong. France's eyes drifted to England, who instantly saw the flicker of worry written on his face…

"America." England ran up and placed his hand on Alfred's back. Even though they fought a lot, and they hardly agreed with each other, England still cared…even if he pretended he didn't.

"I'm fine," America brushed off England's hand. "Besides, I never get sick remember?"

The walls seemed to shut in shrinking the room and Alfred hunched over and focused on the nausea eating away at his stomach. England whispered in America's ear. "Maybe you just need a rest, let one of us talk for once…"

Without notice, America rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "W-what are you doing you idiot!" England shrieked, turning his head to watch the other nations staring at both of them, like they where watching a love story unfold before their eyes. Then finally America's knees buckled and he slid down England's chest and collapsed. Every country jumped up ounce they heard the hard 'thud' on the floor. England bent down and touched his pale face.

"America?"

Everyone ran to America, they stood around him, not saying a word. Alfred fought to stay conscious, he could see the worry on their faces, especially Arthur's. Alfred couldn't remember the last time he saw Arthur's face so concerned about him.

His eyes focused on a spinning Arthur. "I'm ok…Don't worry about me. Ill be ok."

Then his eyes rolled behind his head and fell into deep darkness.

_To be continued!(maybe_)

_

* * *

_

**A/N**-Atm I am madly in love with Hetalia. It gets better on as the chapters progress, I promise. Well as always, please give me some support! If you like the chapter and want more, tell me. Good or bad reviews, I do not judge. Or if I need to edit anything, spelling, grammar, ect. I am in dire need of a beta-er. -shifty eyes- oh I had a hard time with the title, if I should change it, all ideas are appreciated!

But I am curious though, what is your favorite parings? (if there are any) crack included, I might add it to the story ;)


	2. Sickness

Looked over by pineappleSAMBA ^_^ (Thank you)

**A THIN LINE between love and hate**

Rated: T

_A/n-_ Happy Halloween! Im dressing up as little ridding hood, and my bf is the wolf! cute eh? I hope you enjoy the second chapter! I enjoyed writing it. It might get a tad bit serious on chapter three and four (I was listing to E nomine after all) I'm gona start writing chapter five soon, It a rule for me to be at least two chapters ahead after I post. More reviews give me more energy! Nuff said.

Enjoy the show!

* * *

CHAPTER 2:_ sickness:_

* * *

"What happened?" Japan sat on the edge of America's bed. Never did America look so pale and sickly. His dirty blond hair was scattered all over the pillow in a tattered mess. Every now and then, Alfred would wince and England would lightly wipe his cold sweat from his forehead.

"I don't know," England said bitterly. "I just _don't_ know. He was doing fine this morning. You know Japan, it seemed like it was impossible for him to get sick."

Japan scanned over his wrist watch: it was 8 o'clock. America has been unresponsive for a good four hours already. After he fell, everyone thought it was best to cut the meeting short and they went home to their own countries, the only ones who stayed behind was Japan and England, America's only friends. Kiku stood up, "Maybe it is best if Canada-san and Mexico-san watch over him?"

"How can you say that?" Surprised, Japan and England looked at each other, then at the door. Italy was at the door way holding about five hamburgers in his arms. The delicate and emotional Felicianowas on the verge of crying, it seemed he never left either. "How can you say that Japan? England? Alfred has never left our side! Whenever one of us was sick he was the one who would be there!"

Japan tilted his head and thought about the time he was sick and Alfred stayed –no, forced- over. Despite Kiku's efforts to convince him to leave, America nursed him back to health, slightly against his will. "You're right. I'll look after him."

"No," England couldn't allow it, besides if he went home, his mind would always wonder and he wouldn't be able to get anything done even if he wanted to. "He will be under my care."

Kiku sighed, "If that is what you wish. Let us be on our way Italy-san, England-san has this."

"But!"

England patted Italy on his back and gave a sad but assuring smile. He gently took the warm hamburgers from Italy. "I'll give this to him when he's better. I'm sure he would be very happy to know that you cared." He placed the hamburgers in the refrigerator and sat down in the chair by America's bed. He had made two cups of tea, even though he knew America preferred coffee. It was then that Japan and Italy took their chance to leave. They waved goodbye, both not saying another word, and Japan took his coat off the hanger.

Looking back, Japan saw England hunched over in his chair, he never seen anyone look so tragic. He regretted leaving like this. _But it's for the best_, he assured himself. Secretly he really didn't think he would handle seeing his good friend Alfred in that state.

Once they where gone, Arthur took out his book. After a few minutes, his mind wandered away from the story and he couldn't bring himself to read anymore. England put the book down, glanced around to see if anyone was around, and ran to the refrigerator. Without thinking he placed one open hamburger on Alfred's forehead.

He watched. No response from Alfred. He was sleeping silently, cheeks red from the sickness.

He stared.

_"What,"_ angrily he grabbed the patty and flung it on the ground. "_What am I thinking?" _With the end of his heel, he stomped on the hamburger, until it turned to pink mush.

"That Yankee's ignorance must be rubbing off on me," Alone and feeling slightly defeated, Arthur sat back down in the chair. For once his invisible friends were silent. After about an hour, Arthur turned to America. His features reminded him of the little boy who he loved so long ago. Loved? No, he meant _cared for_, like a father. Reaching out, Arthur patted away the dirty blond hair from his face.

"Ni-hao!" The shrilly hello echoed of the Office walls.

Startled, Arthur's book fell from his lap. Ah, how he never had a moments' peace…

"Yes, China?" England said, reaching for his book.

"I'm glad you're looking out for America." China was still in his formal uniform and he carried a bright yellow backpack slumped over his shoulders. "He hardly has any friends. His big mouth and always interfering in peoples affairs has made him a hated person, aru."

"So why are you here?"

"Oh? Aru? That's because my boss told me to come!" China's face became ominous, something that hardly ever happens to Yao. "Oh I couldn't let America die after he owes me a zillion dollars."

"You know what would make him feel better?" Without anyone noticing, France had conveniently wiggled himself into the conversation. He was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Alfred's feet.

"W-why are you here?" England could feel his pulsating vein pop right out of his temple. "Why do you people just keep showing up? Don't you know he needs his rest?"

Francis tried his best to give a convincing sad and concerned look. "I only wanted to give him his favorite toy! I saw it in the trash can when I went to visit him the other day; I know that must have been a mistake because I gave it to him on his birthday. And no normal person would throw away such a precious gift." He reached inside his vest and pulled out a long erect man organ, three times the size of any normal human.

"Wow it looks so real~" China poked at it, although somewhat horrified, he was amazed on how realistic it was. "It even has veins popping out."

"He is sick you loon! Not hot and bothered for sex." England yelled then tried to calm himself. Alfred lay in bed gasping, his eyes shut and red all over. His knuckles white from clenching the blankets so hard. China moved closer and felt his forehead.

"You know Arthur, sex is known to cure so many things." Francis eyes flickered, and then looked like he caught on a dirty little secret. "Don't tell me….YOU wanted him all to your self did you? I get it now, that's why you wanted to take care of him."

His jaw fell, England was so flabbergasted by France's nonsense that his patience was becoming dreadfully thin. The French man managed to paint a pretty image that was all too clear in his mind. Alfred all naked under the sheets of his bed, and he dressed in some comedic nurse uniform. And how he would take advantage of...

"No! I'm not you!"

The French man started stroking his stubble on his chin, he leaned close to Arthur and whispered, "Remember when he was so young and innocent? I taught him many things. Like how to suck a –_bleep-_ and he was all nice and ready for my long, hard -_bleep-_."

"Prepare yourself because…I'm going to KILL you!" Arthur roared and grabbed the Frencie by his neck, this time he had gone too far. And if what he said was true?

"Tell me, why does it anger you so?" France knew he had pushed the line a bit…even if he said the truth, a smirk formed on his beautiful lips, well partial truths.

China pushed them apart. He knew France and England always fought each other, but sometimes he wished they would just grow up already. "We have bigger things to worry about. While you both where arguing, I took his temperature. I will tell you now, it is much more serious then it looks. If he doesn't get cooled off soon, he can seriously damage his brain. He could forget things."

France lay down next to America, and poked his cheek. "Can he forget being an idiot?"

Something snapped in England's mind. This fever was bad enough that he could forget things? What if America forgets him? Arthur couldn't even comprehend the feeling of being forgotten. Being hated is better then not feeling anything at all, right?

"No…I won't let that happen!" England pulled the blankets off of Alfred. Without waiting for help, he threw the unconscious America over his shoulders and ran past a stunned France and China. Arthur ran blindly across the halls. The whole place was a huge office, but sometimes it looked more like a hotel. Every now and then, countries would stay the night before any important meetings.

The only bathroom in the complex was locked. Arthur knocked once, breathing hard because America was overweight, then began kicking the door hard with the heel of his boot, it wouldn't budge. Angrily, he shoved again, this time successfully knocking the hinges off the door. China was right, America was extremely hot. How did he not notice it before?

"This bathroom is occupied. As it is after all, the reason for it being locked." Russia was sitting calmly on the toilet, his pants in a pile by his feet. He was in the middle of reading the newspaper.

"Sorry, emergency." England ran towards the bath tub. He turned the facets on cold and waited for the tub to fill. Alfred gasped in pain and he was drenched in sweat. "Don't worry America... I won't let you DARE forget me."

England jumped into the tub clenching onto a sick America. The freezing cold was enough to shock England's nerves and after a few seconds Alfred's sickly body already managed to make the water warm. Splashing the water all over the floor, England sat up and gently held America's head, keeping his mouth above the water. The dramatic move seemed to be working, America looked a tad bit better; his skin wasn't so red and he stopped wheezing.

After a few minutes, America opened his eyes. Never did England feel so glad to see these sparkling blues. There was confusion written on his face.

"England?"

"Uhh," England coughed, suddenly feeling nervous. "Are you okay?"

"No…something smells terrible in here." America scrunched his nose. His body was numb. And he was fully dressed in a bathtub with England. Could the day get any worse? A pain shot up his spine.

Of course it could.

"That's because this bathroom is occupied." Russia repeated blandly, he never moved and continued his business as if no one was around.

It was only when Alfred mentioned the odor did Arthur become aware of the foul stench hitting his nostrils. "Why are you here? The meeting is over. Don't you have your own home to shit in Russia?!"

"Yes, but the office seats have a nice cushion to sit on. I can stay on for hours and my butt won't be so sore."

"It isn't normal to be in the bathroom for hours." America said, he was feeling terrible and Russia's stench made him feel worse.

"Don't worry," he licked his finger and turned the newspaper page to the funny comics. "I'm almost done."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Should we have left them alone, China? Lord only knows what that _sex addicted freak _England would do to my little brother."

Francis hadn't eaten anything all day, but he spotted some cold hamburgers in the fridge, so he helped himself. After a few minutes he tossed the four wrappers in the trash can. It was better then not eating anything at all. "Damn it tastes crappy, and I feel even worse then I did before…how does he eat these things?"

China sighed; he left his yellow backpack on the bed for England, inside there was special herbs for America. "I did all I could, aru. It's up to England now to take care of him."

France and China walked out into the hallways. The sun had long settled down onto the earth. It was getting late, and they both needed to go home. "Hey China, is it me or did something walk in here and DIE?"

"It's probably a skunk or something, aru." China said, holding his nose.

_To be continued! (maybe)_

* * *

A/n-I slightly remember reading about how Korea was angry about Hetalia but why I don't really know. Supposedly they even made death threats to the manga-ka. I guess because of the stereotypes. Personally I don't get offended, they are cute stereotypes I think, and some of them are true, for what I experienced anyways.

Expand the Hetaila fan base!

Anyways review plez, Love it? Hate it? Questions? Concerns? Reviews are like fuel to keep me going.


	3. Forgiveness

_**Chapter Three**: Forgive or Forget_

* * *

"Couldn't you have taken me home by now?" Alfred asked, gripping his aching head.

"My house was closer. Besides, your body is no condition to travel." England Kirkland said as he sipped on some tea. His house was a bit cluttered, but then again, he really didn't expect company on such short notice. Since Alfred arrived, England had no choice but to watch over him day and night.

"I have to feed my alien."

Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows. "He can die for all I care."

"Don't say that! He really likes you, ya know?"

"I doubt it." England clenched his teeth. How he hated that stupid alien. If anything, it dying would be a blessing.

His green eyes glanced at Alfred who was propped up on a million pillows and dressed in one of his old pajamas. Alfred slowly sat up from his bed, staring longingly outside into the garden. Every time Alfred seemed better, he would have these attacks, pain and the fevers took such a toll on his body. He couldn't do anything without Arthur's help.

"I hate being so damn helpless!" America yelled hoarsely, as if he was reading England's thoughts. "It's just…not me. I'm a hero Dammit!"

"It happens to the best of us. Now calm down."

Alfred placed a hand on his face. "This gives me memories you know. I dream of you, England. Being here this long makes me feel like I'm so young again."

"What?" Gently, Arthur placed down his teacup on its platter. They stared at each other silently. "What are you talking about?"

"I think about the past. And what happened between us."

Suddenly, boiling anger took over Arthur. He clenched his left fist, then grabbed his teacup and tossed it in the direction of America. "There was nothing between us! I loved you as a brother! You trampled over my kindness!" Alfred didn't flinch, his pursuing blue eyes stared deep into Arthur's, even as the shards of glass scattered onto the floor.

"Don't you wonder why I am so distant? Why I don't want you as a friend?" For once Alfred was trying to act mature, he had to, he wanted to repair what had happened between him and Arthur, and the first step was talking about it.

"I don't want to hear anymore. You've soured my mood. You were always so bloody ungrateful! I take care of you, and this is how you repay me? With your talk about childish, rubbish about the past?" England stormed out of the guest room, he slammed the door so hard, books from the shelves spilled down.

"For once, I'm not running away," Alfred stared down into his lap. It felt like he was a child again and England was holding him captive…_again_.

England ran to his closet and opened the drawers. There it was; his liquid gold. He always had this around, although lately he only drank on Independence Day…just to keep him from remembering. He uncapped the bottle and took a long swig. Its burn was always a big welcome and he drank about half of the bottle before breathing.

"You make it sound as if our life together was one big love story…I don't love you, you snob…I hate you." Arthur whispered to himself bitterly. He wasn't sure if it was the liquor talking, but he felt relieved to let it off his shoulders.

"God, how I hate you!" He took another swig, and yelled it as loud as he could, so that Alfred could hear. "I hate you AMERICA!"

Alfred knew what was happening. He felt slightly disappointed in England. He thought for sure that he would of handled it differently, a little more maturely.

"Getting drunk is only pushing things aside." Alfred murmured. He rolled on his side and stared out the window. It had begun to rain. The glistening drops rolled off the leaves and flowers and he remembered for a moment...the darkness that he thought he could push aside.

**-past-**

America was surprised at the rate he was growing. In a few more months, England would be looking up at him. America stood in an amber sea, allowing his fingertips to brush the top of the wheat grass. Smiling, he recalled being a baby and spying on all the countries that visited his lands. He ran from them, of coarse. They all claimed he was their baby brother…but for some reason he felt so safe with England. He was his brother even if England didn't want to be called brother.

He ran. It always felt like forever when England was gone. But he always promised to be back. As he looked at the sea, he saw a ship in the distance. "England?" Butterflies flew madly into his stomach. He was early by a couple of weeks, but it didn't matter. America couldn't be happier. He ran to the shipping docks where burly men pulled out crates of boxes from the ship.

As soon as he got close enough to see the ship, America was saddened. As he got nearer, he noticed the ship was too small to be his brother's. "Not England." As the creates were lowered, a man who was dressed in a long blue coat and red pants, popped out of the ship and ran to America.

"Ah, there you are little brother!" Francis Bonnefoy yelled, his shoulder length blond hair wisped around in the breeze.

America sighed, "What are you doing here France?" He hated when France called him little brother.

"Is England here?"

"No, not for another week or so, he comes and goes often." America scratched his neck, looking rather bored.

"And leaving a young lad here all by himself?" France smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair. He looked around at the barren land, only a few houses and some people. Hardly civil people he assured himself. "I'll stay with you 'till he comes back then."

"If you like, Canada went back home so the house is empty." America froze, remembering vaguely a warning England had told him ages ago. "And you can't sleep in my bed. I promised England…although I don't know why."

France chuckled, he took Alfred's hand and kissed it. "He was wise to tell you so, although, you are such a tease Alfred. You're so cute!"

Alfred blushed, he was happy he wouldn't be alone at least. France was sort of on the weird side and he always talked about stuff he didn't quite understand. "You can help me find a present for England! His birthday is soon."

"Ah…I guess. I'm not the type to give presents." After promptly ordering some humans to hand him his luggage, Alfred led Francis by the hand. It was getting cloudy, at any moment ready for rain. He decided they would talk it over at his house. As they walked side by side, on a dirt road surrounded by trees, France was silent, thinking. Then he burst with excitement, "I got it! I know what England will simply adore!"

"You have an idea?" Once they reached the porch, America slipped off his shoes and led France into his home. He had cut firewood earlier so he tossed it into the fireplace and lit a match. "What's your idea?"

"YOU will have to get a really big bow," France could imagine it now. "And you have to get naked."

"Why do I have to get naked? Are we going to take a bath together?"

"Ah…your innocence never astounds me America. Once you get naked you lay on the bed, and when he gets home you say…'Take me, I'm yours. For your birthday you can have my body!'

America gave a twisted look. "I don't like that Idea. I want give him something he can keep, so when he is gone he can think of me."

"I told you I'm terrible at gifts." France picked at his ear, he was slightly annoyed that America didn't like his idea. "I'm beat, we can talk about this later."

Thunder roared. France started shaking as he hung up his coat. "I'm not used to these storms."

"I am!" America was proud to not be afraid of rain and wind. He did hate snow, however. Although it was beautiful to look at, it was too damn cold. France shivered again, and Alfred took some pity on the French man. He gave France a hug. He smelt like the sea, sometimes England would smell like that too. "You can sleep in my bed if you like."

Surprised, France nodded and rubbed America's head again. "You get lonely when he is gone don't you?"

"Yea."

"Let's head off to bed then. I traveled a lot and I'm tired."

"Eh? But it's way too early for bed. Lets make something to eat and…"

France cut Alfred off with a warily smile. "We can play tomorrow, I promise."

Hesitantly, America agreed. After they both changed, America led France into bed. He pulled back the covers and wiggled into the sheets. America loved his house. England built it for him after all. Everything from the stars, cabinets and walls was made by Arthur (with the help of the locals, but they didn't count as much).

Strong arms wrapped around America making him forget his thoughts. France buried his nose into America's hair, smelling it. It was odd, Alfred was held by Arthur many times, and yet it was never so rough. France clung to America like a Canada clings on to his polar bear. Only when he was being suffocated did America regret allowing France to sleep in his bed.

It was overpowering. France had shoved America's head into his bosom and the room vibrated with his loud snores. Silently, America reached out and ran his hands through his long hair. All of a sudden his snores stopped.

Frances eyes shot open and gazed down at the youngster. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. Get some sleep."

"Why do you fight with England so much?" America was in no mood for sleep, and he wanted to keep the conversation going as long as possible.

France was taken back, surprised by the question. "I fight him because I _like_ him."

"I like England too but we don't fight!"

"Your like is different then my _like_…you'll understand when your older."

"Why don't you tell him then?"

"I would have, but England has someone else he likes, but the fool doesn't even know it himself I bet. If things turned out different, maybe I would have." France bent down and kissed America on the cheek. "But lets keep what I said a secret between us, okay? And root for me in the future."

"Okay I promise!" France was right, America didn't know what he meant. It was on Independence Day, he was drinking a beer, watching the fire works light up the sky when he figured out Francis's code.

America let his worries disappear, France wouldn't harm him, nothing was wrong. Moments later he allowed himself to drift asleep. After an hour or more, America was woken up by the dryness in his mouth. Outside his window it was pitch black and he herd the crickets playing softly. The rain had stopped.

Turning around, Alfred noticed the door was tilted ajar and there was a soft flicker of candle light in the hallways. His heart raced; he had made sure to blow out the candlelights before bed, it could only mean one thing. He pulled from Frances's tight embrace and sprinted with all his might down the hallways so fast he almost lost his balance hopping down the stairs.

England was sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace, his shirt was half open and ruffled.

"Your back! Welcome home. I missed-"

"What did I specifically tell you? Arthur's voice was cold. Shocked, America stopped from running over and hugging him. England looked angry…scary angry. He never had seen him like this before.

"Why is he here?"

"He was just visiting."

"You're lying!" Arthur screamed. America whimpered, he never been yelled at directly.

"I'm not! He came here for _you_!" Before he could comprehend what was going on, Arthur jumped to his feet and grabbed him by his pajamas. Then Alfred saw it, by the chair was an empty bottle. He was drunk. But why?

Arthur's grip became stronger. "I told you. You think I was joking or something? You can never talk to anyone but me! You can never trade with anyone but me! I own you! You hear me? I OWN YOU!"

**-Now-**

The loud crash made America jump. His heart raced. "What was that?"

He reached over the counter and grabbed his glasses. It was coming from outside. Squinting out the window he saw Arthur out in the rain, talking to himself. "Does that moron want to get sick too?" Placing his feet on the ground, he tried to stand, but just walking a few feet to the door was unbearably painful. The dizziness pounded like a hammer into his skull.

"England, what are you thinking?"

As he got closer to the patio, he could see England a little more clearly. In the middle of his garden, he was surrounded by junk. No, Alfred squinted harder, it wasn't junk…it was things that he had made for England a long time ago. He could barely make out the hamburger made out of macaroni.

He opened the door and ran out to England. Arthur had a blank look to his face and he was drenched in rain. "What are you doing?" America yelled. The rain was pouring, but it felt good against his still slightly fevered skin.

"I was trying to burn everything you ever gave me." England said as Alfred reached over and took Arthur's hand, his fingers tightly clenched onto some matches.

"Don't look at me like that, Alfred. The rain wouldn't let me burn it."

Never in his life would Alfred feel so happy that it was raining. It kept Arthur from seeing his tears falling down his cheeks. He had remembered a while back when he looked into his storage room and couldn't bring himself to through away anything about Arthur, the toy solders, the suit…the gun. It seemed that Arthur had kept his junk too. A strange feeling of warmth had hit Alfred's body.

Every time England had looked up to him, he could see the faint blush on his cheeks. Even now, as their eyes locked, he seemed to be glowing. "You'll get sick. Lets go back inside."

Arthur didn't seem to be listening. He turned his attention back to all the things that were ruined by the rain. Suddenly, Arthur leaned all his weight on Alfred. He reached up and pulled America's head down, 'till their lips met.

Alfred's eyes bulged out. He couldn't believe what just happened. Softly he pushed Arthur away. "I'm sorry," he said. "But right now, I can't."

Arthur had no idea what he was talking about, or why he kissed him so suddenly like that. He placed his hand over his lips, Alfred's lips were so soft and warm. He felt an unexpected shame wash over him. It was the liquor, it had to be. He took America by the hand and ran to the door, he sat down on the canopy. America sat down right next to him, trying to clean the rain drops from his glasses

"I have to know America."

"Yes?" for a second Alfred had forgotten his own sickness, as soon as it left it came crashing back at him, but he had tried his best to keep it from Arthur.

Standing out in the rain had managed to clear his mind. Some things just kept bothering him. It was always so hard to tell what America was thinking (if anything at all) "Let's say," England hated the awkwardness that was lingering between them. "What if our bosses decide to go to war tomorrow? Even if you didn't have to, would you still fight me?" England stared at his lap, unsure if he got his message across. Once he got his courage, he tilted his head to America, waiting for an answer.

America slowly pulled up his glasses. He gave a smile that would make any woman heart ache.

"I would fight you without any hesitation."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four: BOSS vs COUNTRY_

"_What he said was inexcusable!"__England__rushed past __Japan __with a bloody lip, his collar was stretched out and his green jacket was torn on the shoulder._

"_What who said?"__Japan __asked, extremely confused at all the ruckus. But when he had turned around,__England __was gone._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**- I know it's soon but I was thinking about making an AU, what's keeping me from making it is because in order for my idea to work it has to be in a school setting and god knows there are way too many of them. I might write it when I get a better setting I suppose…

love it? hate it?As always, Review plez :D It helps me write…


	4. Boss

**A/n**-sorry for the late update! My internet was down for a long time, anyways here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it!

**special thanks:** Guppyvis, nagihachan,Shawah,05, LupinandHarry, Tinkeroftime,Kami011, rae1112,PureWhiteMagic

so for the next couple of chapters Im going to be going a special thanks to all the people who reviewed! Thanks guys! :D

_

* * *

_

**Chapter four:** _boss vs country:_

* * *

To kill time, Kiku brushed the dirt and leaves from his porch. As he swept left to right, mind out in the open, the wind blew. A single leaf from the nearby tree broke loose from its branch and fluttered in the air. Surprised, Kiku reached out and let the leaf land into his palm.

Japan had never seen such a beautiful day. It was springtime and he had just gotten done with all the house chores. It was around this time he would invite America to come over and chat. It felt odd not being bothered for so long by America.

"Alfred," he prayed. "May you sever free from your sickness."

Still clenching the leaf, Kiku's mind wandered. How did he not realize that Alfred had become so close to him over the recent years? Whenever he or Alfred was free they would travel to each other's lands and learn so much about each other. Yes, he was also close friends with Arthur, but with Alfred it was different, it felt like…

he was a parent constantly watching over a naive child.

Kiku sighed and let the leaf fall to the ground. He had secretly loved Alfred's innocence and his spurts of energy. He loved watching Alfred let loose and play around, it was a lot of work because of his recklessness but still, in the end it was fun.

Hopefully when he is better it will still be that way.

Kiku put his broom away in the closet and walked into his room to change into his white navy uniform. It was almost time for another meeting. If he didn't hurry he would be late. He was more eager to get there so he could talk with England and find out how America was doing.

_-Later at the meeting hall-_

"What's going on here?" Japan was shocked. He had run to the meeting hall only to find it a mess and every one looking so angry, namely Ludwig and Arthur.

"What's going on here?" Japan repeated, there were only a few people around; everyone who stayed was on edge and standing from their seats. The two front desks were tossed over and paperwork littered the floor. Kiku knew they fought, but never with such ferocity, because after all, even when their human friends died they only had each other to rely on.

"What he said was inexcusable!"England rushed past Japan with a bloody lip, his collar was stretched out and his green jacket was torn on the shoulder.

"What who said?" Japan asked, extremely confused at all the ruckus. But when he had turned around, England was gone. Shaking, Japan turned to Ludwig, he stood in the corner, his shirt was also a mess and a burse was forming on his upper cheek.

"This morning I was explaining how we should keep America away from us." Ludwid said, seeing as he was the only one willing to explain himself.

"Why would you say that?"

"Even mentioning it made England bust a fuse," Ludwig cut in. "If what he had is contagious it could be the end of _us._ I was looking out for the best of everyone, it has been weeks and he still hasn't got any better."

"But if it's so contagious why hasn't England caught it yet?" Russia asked, while he picked up some of the fallen chairs that had tumbled over the fight. Most of Ivan's friends had left when the fight broke out, and he would have left to, but the thought of blood spilling always made his heart race.

"Yes he is right. We have no right to assume anything." Japan said, glaring at Germany. He had understood now what made England so enraged, and it was angering him too.

Since he felt no one else viewed the subject as he did, it was then Ludwig grabbed his suitcase, swearing loudly in German made every one jump. He pushed everyone in his way and walked out of the door.

"I think I understand now." North Italy explained, once Germany could no longer be heard, the countries stared at him, wondering what he meant. "I don't think Germany wanted to push America away more than anyone else. I think he was ordered to say that."

"It would make sense, I suppose." France admitted. "Either way, England shouldn't have gotten so jumpy, he only _warned_ us, and we didn't have to listen to him if we really didn't want to."

"What to do now is the question." Japan sat down in a chair. Things have gotten into a big mess without America around.

"I have been visiting America, and doing exams on his body, aru." China was the only one smiling. In his smooth pale hand was a vase. "I have my speculations, but…this could be more serious than any of us thought, aru."

_-Else where-_

England rubbed his nose; it started bleeding again and all over his white collared shirt. "Goddammit!" he shouted. He punched a nearby tree, it hurt his hand but the pain was nothing, nothing compared to what he was feeling at the moment. His cell phone rang, it was a joyful melody. He pulled it out of his pocket, flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello! Hello! England?" It was America's cheerful voice. Like the leaves that fell when he punched the tree, his anger had fluttered away in an instant.

"America. How are you feeling?" England asked, trying his best to sound cheerful.

"I'm much better now. I'm just so hunnngery England." On the other end America was in the guest bedroom at England's house, where he had stayed for what seemed like forever. His feet pushed the sheets and blankets on the floor. Fresh blood pooled around his body, and all over his white pajamas. He stared at his hand, also covered in blood. It trembled violently. "I'm doing real good actually. How is the meeting?"

"It's good." England lied, in reality he forgotten about the meeting.

"Ohh, that's good." America whispered, not sure what else to say. Lately he was wondering if he was even needed at the meetings. It seems that he was not even missed, everything rolled along fine, with or without him. The blood was becoming hard against his skin. Moments earlier he puked blood and it scared him so much he picked up the phone just to hear England voice, it soothed him.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll rent a Hollywood move or something and I'll make soup for you." Even being gone for an instant made his mind race with worry. "I promise."

"The soup wont taste like lumps of coal would it? I never met anyone who can burn water like you do." America laughed, holding his chest because his throat burned every time he moved.

"Fine, fine you wanker, I'll by some at the supermarket."

"No, it's ok. If you make it England I'll eat it. I always do don't I?"

"If you insist you git. On the way here I bought a cook book and I'll give this one recipe a try."

"I look forward to it, I'll see you later then, I have to wash up." America held the phone to his ear. He didn't want to stop talking but his stupid stomach wanted to release its contents again…and it might be blood. If he hurries, he had time to clean the sheets he got dirty, he didn't want to worry England anymore then necessary. It wasn't his job.

"Yeah, Bye bye."

"Bye."

England hung up his cell once he heard the dial tone. As he walked to his car, a black Ni-san, he decided what to do with his extra time. America would be suspicious if he came home too early. He shut the door and ordered his driver to go to the nearest supermarket.

The cell phone made a buzz sound, which meant he had a text message.

_**Come see me.**_

_**_B0ss**_

After reading it over a million times, rattling his brain on what to do, before he finally ordered his driver to take him to his boss, nearly halfway across the city.

-

-

-

"I was worried you wouldn't want to come and see me." His boss was a big, tall man with his salt and peppered hair combed neatly on the side. Even with the crow's feet on the corner of his eyes, he looked stylish in his expensive tailored suite.

England bowed before his boss, keeping his eyes focused on the floor. "I always come to see you sir. Don't I?"

"Yes but lately you seemed to have been very busy, haven't you?" He smiled and gestured for England to sit down by his desk.

England politely refused, "I shouldn't be here long. I have many things to do."

"Arthur, what can you possibly do what you haven't done a million times before? What secrets are you keeping from me?"

"I haven't kept any secrets." Arthur answered blankly. "What happens in my house is my business. We had signed that arrangement once you took office. Isn't that correct sir?" England had no intention to sound rude, he was just in a hurry to get home and his job should always be separate from his home life. But when he glanced at his boss he knew right away he should have chosen a right set of words.

"I have gotten many calls lately that involve you and a certain Alfred F. Jones, also known as America. What is that guy to you?"

"He is my friend."

"Don't fuck with me!" His boss snapped, Arthur jumped back, startled at his bosses anger. "I know what's going on here! Don't count me as a fool, that's one thing I am certainly not. I have heard everything from Germany's boss. I can care less about your sexual life but I do care if you're giving us a bad image and harboring America! I order you right now to let him go back to his country. Let his boss worry about him, it isn't any of your concern. It isn't your duty."

"I understand what you are saying. But as a human…"

"You are not human! You are your people's essence, without the people of this land you wouldn't exist, no nation would. Don't confuse yourself with humans!"

England was at a loss of words. His boss wanted nothing to do with the sick country and what would happen if…he wasn't around to protect him? "I may not be human. But I am sure Alfred is special to me. And I cannot let him go. I can't."

"So." His boss calmed himself and he was standing next to his fluffy leather chair. "So you're saying, even if I order you to let him go. You won't?"

Arthur lifted his gaze to his boss. He had never once disobeyed any of his bosses. But this once he had to. Just once. "Yes. I will never disobey you again, but this one time I cannot do as you ask."

His boss laughed an eerie laugh. He sat back into his desk and rubbed his finger through his hair. "I had a feeling you would say that. No... I knew very well you would say that."

England had many bosses, some he loved to some he didn't care so much for, but for the first time he had felt hatred for one of them. His thick eyebrows furrowed.

"I had already taken the liberty to remove America from your home. Until he gets better he will be locked away. End of discussion, now leave my sight. And England, next time you decide to do something on your own make sure to run it by me first."

A wave of disgust and rage swept through Arthur's veins. He had to leave. He had to run home and find out if what his boss said was truth. He had spoken to him only minutes earlier, he seemed fine.

"May I be excused sir?"

His boss's eyebrow arched in amusement. "Didn't I say you could go?"

Without waiting another second, Arthur turned his heal and ran, the old building smelt like rot. Once he reached the parking lot he jumped into his car. "Go! We have to get to my house now."

His driver looked confused. Only when Arthur yelled, "Go!" Did his foot slam on the accelerator. Arthur was slammed back into his seat, his hands griped the door. The buildings blurred.

England remembered a time when all he did was listen to his boss, like an obedient dog. He listened so well it managed to push America and his people away. If he had been a lot disobedient then, maybe Alfred would have been different as well, maybe more loving and affectionate towards him. But that was the past, he can't change it now, he can only make things better in the present. And the first step was doing what he believed in.

Even if Alfred would fight him in an instant, Arthur didn't have the heart to battle. He never did. Even when he had the chance to kill him...he just couldn't...

Alfred the human, not America, meant everything to him. He always knew that, yet he kept his feelings bottled up.

It took about an hour by car to get into his homes drive way. If his boss was telling the truth, he had plenty of time to do it. Even going a hundred on the freeway couldn't get Arthur to his own house fast enough.

His green eyes filled with tears. He tossed his jacket into the car and he rolled up his sleeves. Every step was like he was walking to his own execution. His heart thumped madly into his chest.

"America?" He called, his mouth was unbearably dry.

Once he reached his door. He knew his worst nightmare had come true. It was forced open; the knob was busted completely off. It slid open with ease as he touched it with his hand. The house was a bigger disaster. His belongings were shoved fiercely to the floor, his books, his couch, like his life was in chaos.

In the back of Arthur's mind there was a bit of hope. America had the brute strength of anyone he knew. Maybe he had escaped? Or fought himself free? But then he was so sick and his body was racked in pain…

"America?" England called, hoping for his miracle. He searched the kitchen, his study room and the only room he hadn't checked was the guest room. After looking everywhere he made his way to the last room in the house. He wasn't sure what he would find but if there were any clue to where Alfred was it would be in that room. Like every other door in the house, it was kicked or shoved open. He shut his eyes before he could see anything.

"Open your eyes Arthur! You have to see." One of his fairy friends called to him, he did as he was told and saw the room. The strange thing was nothing was broken inside the guest room. Everything was the same as he left it. He turned his head to the bed. He almost fainted. The sheets were covered in a bright red substance.

"B-blood?" England cried out. He had never felt so alone before.

* * *

_to be continued (maybe)_


	5. Captured

Sorry guys, I have been working nonstop so lately I hardly had time to write but here you go, it's not as good as I had planned but you can decide that for me. Enjoy the show...

**Special Thanks to:** ForeverFallen304, rae1112, Kami011, awesomeone, Guppyvis , LupinandHarry, Tinkeroftime, Yaoishoujo, sakerat, PureWhiteMagic, otaku1412, animeaddictlover12, dark0shade, MariPino...

**

* * *

Chapter five** :Captured:

* * *

Alfred sat patiently inside a small cage. At least, that's what it looked like. The air was clammy, the ground and walls where solid concrete and it was about the same size of his walk in closet at home. He sat down on the bed, it was so uncomfortable and cheap, he could feel the springs dig painfully into his side.

"What am I going to do? What am I doing here?"

When a group of masked men, fully armed with guns and armor, kicked down England's door, America was going to fight everyone with his bare hands if he had to. He knew even with his sickness he was stronger than any human. But then, he saw their red and blue flag stitched onto their uniform. The men were England's army. By the time he had snapped out of his shock, they had already surrounded him, with their guns pulled out and aiming for his chest.

If he fought what would happen to Arthur?

"Good, your behaving like a good boy." An aging human with gray hair looked down at him in his cell.

"I know you." Alfred bounced to his feet and stood facing the suited man, they where about the same height but the man was a much older human. "I seen you before, not in person, but in newspapers. Your England's boss."

His dark eyes flickered. "That is correct."

"Why are you keeping me here?" Alfred ordered, his fingers tried to bend the bars, but they didn't budge, he really was trapped there. "I figured once you had me you would take me home."

"It's not that simple. Your 'sickness' has every boss on guard. No one will help you."

"Where is England I want to see him?"

His bossed laughed deeply. There was something about this guy that made Alfred not like him, it was the way he looked at him with cold glare, full of loathing, as if...he was better than Alfred.

"Do you know who sent you here?"

"I haven't a clue why I am here." Alfred answered truthfully.

"Well a hint? He is a man who took care of you when you where younger, he helped you become strong and within twenty short years you declared independence when he got too clingy."

"England?" The upsetting news made him dig his nails deep into his palms. What the human said wasn't true...it couldn't be true. England cared about him right? But then, everything pointed to him, his Army had taken him here to be imprisoned, and he was staring straight at his human boss.

H had to open his eyes and face the facts.

"How do you think you stayed sick for so long? Are you confused? Let me explained it in simpler terms so a moron like you can understand. At your house England poisoned your water supply, don't worry it wouldn't harm any of the humans in the area; he was only concerned about _you_. He waited for the perfect moment...when you where weak! He watched over you, made you think he cared and you let your guard down like a fool. You should give him an Oscar for his great acting skills. "

"What are you planning to do with me?" Alfred felt like a moron. In a way, England's boss was right. How could he have let his guard down so much? If it were a month earlier he would have been prepared. He would have England's head on a plate, without so much as batting an eyelash.

"Remember independence day? Well, He plans to even the score. Once you're gone he won't have any weaknesses. He had known for a long time you could be the one to eventually destroy him. In order for him to be stronger he has to kill what he loves. You where in the army so you know in order to become a true warrior you have to leave behind what you care about."

"Let him tell that to my face. If he has any pride as a man tell him to tell me to my face that he betrayed me!" In the back of his mind Alfred couldn't help but wonder

…why now?

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. "

"He is a fucking coward then! He has you do the dirty work so he won't get his hands dirty is that it? Why! Answer me you bastard!" America glared full hatred at the boss. He felt sick to his stomach, not because he was poisoned for so long but because he had let himself down. He really was a fool to believe England was his friend…

"Because," the boss said slowly, "You will be dead by tomorrow night. I will, however, allow England to be the last face you ever see."

_-The abandoned building- _

Japan waited in the cold, he had thoroughly searched one of the buildings that Germany gave him, but nothing he had seen seemed out of the ordinary. He had hoped the others were doing much better than he was at finding his friends. Not taking his eyes off the map, he had thought earlier about what China was saying.

"I have an Idea, aru," China said to the countries. The only ones in the meeting hall were France, China, Japan and Russia. They sat down in a circle and listened closely to what China had to stay.

"I'm not one hundred on this, aru. But my studies have a given me some clues to why America is sick. And no matter how many times I look over the results it's still the same..."

"Poisoned!" Everyone gasped.

"Who would poison him? England?" France asked, unusually attentive today.

"No, England would never do that." Japan cut in; he knew out of every one England would be the last person to harm America. "Even if he did, he started taking care of America _after_ he got sick so there is no way…"

"Unless America was already poisoned before England took him home. It probably was because he wanted to watch him slowly die. What a very Russian thing to do. He, after all, insisted to watch over him," Ivan answered, giving an innocent smile. Everyone scooted their chair a little further away from Ivan; his insane thoughts made every one squirm uncomfortably in their chairs.

"You guys are talking about my little brother as if he is for sure being poisoned." France stood up, he was more than ready to leave. What china was saying was un heard of. "This is all just speculation."

"No, China is right." The thick voice cut in from behind the group. Germany was at the door, standing tall. "I just got conformation from my boss what England's boss is planning. It wasn't England who poisoned him It was his boss."

"Why are you back?" Japan asked slightly annoyed that Germany was there, after all the fighting he created.

"I was ordered to keep what my boss said a secret from all of you. But, like it or not America is one of us, if he dyes who knows what could happen to his country, to his people. Besides, Italy wouldn't stop crying, and for some reason when he is sad I want to help…make him smile" He coughed in his fist, maybe he shouldn't have said that. He glanced at Russia, out of everyone he least expected Russia to be concerned about America. "Russia…why are you even here?"

"Oh?" Russia rubbed his cheek, trying to find the best words. "Well, only _I_ can kill America _and eat his warm insides_, I don't want any boss human to take away my future happiness."

"W-well," France cut in, he felt sad for America that Russia had him zoomed in on his radar like that. "Every one has their reasons why they want to help. So tell us, what do you know Germany?"

"I know we don't have much time. In a way you all where right, America was being poisoned from his home, but it seemed it wasn't taking much of an effect on him so once he reached England's house they upped his dose by a hundred percent. I am positive England has no idea what is going on."

"How would you know aru?"

Germany smiled, "Common it's England we are talking about. Everyone knows how much he cares for Alfred."

Everyone nodded, including France.

Germany reached into his belt and pulled out some blue prints. He hastily slammed them on the table. "This wasn't easy to get but if America is held somewhere it's going to be on here."

Japan was confused, after years of learning English from America and England, he still wasn't a master at it. It was slightly hard trying to follow what everyone was saying. "W-wait, isn't he with England?"

"My apologies Japan, I forgot to mention that they took him from Arthur. If we want to find him, we have to spread out and look. Once we find him, we will meet up and decide how things are going from there? Ok?"

_-The cell-_

Alfred sat in the tiny wooden tub; he hasn't bathed in those type of tubs since he was just a boy. Alfred sat quietly in the tub. He let a middle aged human wash his back. He felt dizzy and he stared at his hands that were going in and out of focus. Everything around him seemed so unreal, like he was outside his body watching everything unfold, but he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

He hunched over, made a fist, and buried his head. "England, why?" It didn't make sense but at the same time it did, maybe it was because Alfred didn't want to believe it so in the back of his mind he hoped he was wrong.

The little old human lifted Alfred's nicely toned arms and began scrubbing gently; white subs fell onto the floor.

"Now sit up so I can wash everything." He said in the 'queens' English, it was the same way Arthur talked. Alfred did as he was told and he stood up, instantly cold as the air touched the water on his skin.

"Why do you even bother? I'm going to die anyways." In reality, Alfred had no intention of dying so he did give a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's the least we could do." The old man said nicely, he didn't seem to notice the mockery and he continued to wash America's naked body. Once he saw the dangling man hood he gave an eerie grin. "My, you are a big one mmm?"

America reached over and took the sponge from the old man. "I can wash myself." Even if today was his last day on the planet, the last thing he wanted to remember was a perverted human looking at him in unholy ways. The old priest sat down on the bed and stared at Alfred. "It's not like we want you to die, you just have to…"

"What would happen to my people if I die?"

"What did you do with him?" England screamed as loud as he could. When he ran into his boss's office, he had pushed all formalities aside. He was fuming; the pact between boss and country has been broken. And he could never look at that man the same way again.

"I have done what you failed to do. Don't you see? He is what consumes you. He is your disease. I understand you have helped raise him as a small child, and that he is close to you, closer than any human will ever be, but you have your duties first."

"You're not answering the question! Stop beating around the bush and tell me where he is." Arthur was in no mood to argue but they had taken Alfred away from him. It had to be them...who else would bother to do so?

There was no reasoning with England at this state. Everyone knows about his temper and how uncontrollable it could be. At last, his boss gave a big sigh. "We have sent America to his boss. He is soundly home as we speak."

"I…" Of course, where else would they take him? Was it really that selfish to have America at his side, at his home, while he got better? Once England had asked the question, he had already known the answer in his head.

Yes.

He was selfish and his boss had only wanted him to save face because he was turning into the ugly creature he was so long ago. He was holding America captive again, only, it wasn't entirely intentional. "I…" England continued, his legs turned to jelly so he sat down in a chair that was facing his boss's desk. "I apologize."

"I accept your apology. You know, I was only looking out for you England." The boss purred. It was only a temporary lie after all, England will know the truth as soon as daybreak hits.

"I understand. And thank you."

"Well then, you can do me a favor then?"

"Anything sir." It was the least he could do, after what he had pulled. After he had been so disobedient.

"In the morning I need you to do an Execution for me."

England could understand why, it was, in most cases a dirty little secret. Civil countries after all, never did such things, but reality was the world wasn't a perfect place. Contrary to most beliefs, executions still took place, but under very low profile, and only to the ones who where sever danger to his people.

It was a rarity though.

Arthur was too tired to argue, about the importance of life as he always did before. He was a strong believer in human rights, and he hardly went to the filthy gallows for undercover executions. He took his coat, gave his boss a formal bow and left the office. As he was wondering if he should call America and ask him how he was. No, he decided he would talk to him after he got on better terms with his boss. It was his duty.

And even though his heart screamed no, he had to do his duty, at all costs.


End file.
